


Master Ice Queen

by TheGamingLOLtad2



Category: MSL(MonsterSuperLeague), RWBY
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8845576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGamingLOLtad2/pseuds/TheGamingLOLtad2
Summary: Weiss just wanted to get away from it all. Her father, her brother, the servants, the lessons, you name it! But she didn't expected her wish to ACTUALLY be granted by mysterious going to another world.





	

**Chapter 1: Icy Calling**

***~Weiss' POV~***

 

_**"Please help..." "We need your strength."** _

 

I was in a strange room. It's architecture was something like I've never seen before. Even father's paid architects couldn't match up with whoever made this. I turned to my left and right there in front of me is a beautiful woman wearing a beautiful white with gold lining and her hair is brown. But the most interesting thing about her was her wings. Never before in my life have I seen a Faunus with four wings. She has her eyes closed and was preying. _**"My name is Stella. I am the goddess of order here in Latecia."**_

 

Wait a minute. Goddess? Latecia?! _**"I know that you have many questions but at least our time is short. I stand in opposition to the goddess of chaos, Luna."**_

 

There's two of them?!

 

_**"For ages, order and chaos have kept each other in check."** _

 

"But what's that got to do with me?!" I asked only to receive a giggle from Stella. _**"Patience. However over the ages of senseless fighting resulted in an endless strife. Thus, to maintain this balance, Luna and I created the Astromon League,"**_

 

"Astromon League?" _**"yes. It is a tournament in which masters of order and chaos face off. Centuries passed in peace, with both sides balanced and equal in strength."**_

 

Oh why do I get the feeling that something bad is going to happen? _**"However, recently the powers of chaos have been increasing."**_

 

Bet a hundred lien this is where I come in.

 

_**"If continued unchecked, chaos will consume Latecia. That is why we need your strength."** _

 

Called it!

 

_**"Please, enter the Astromon League and protect our world."** _

 

Stella walked up to me and gave me blue crystal pendant. I was about to ask her but I chose not to interrupt the goddess.

 

_**"Let this pendant be your guide... Till we meet again....Weiss Schnee."** _

 

"Hey! Wait!" It's no use. Everything started to fad black and I passed out.


End file.
